Delanian Conclave
The Delanian Conclave holds most of the eastern coast of Easor . One of the original states formed after the War for the Sapphire Throne , the Conclave remains to this day controlled by its guild and traders. A center of both education and wealth, Delania remains an important state despite holding the least land on Easor. History The War for the Sapphire Throne Before the War for the Sapphire Throne, the few freemen merchants from the former Sapphire Kingdom worked together by pooling their wealth, having predicted the war. On the eve of war, the merchant’s newly formed conclave hired a vast number of the sellswords available on the continent at the time. With the Lords having lost their land and wealth to General Ancis’ Wardmen and the peasant militia, the conclave retained most of the sellswords during the war, with more flocking to their banner. In 541AM it was the Conclave that put forward that they cease hostilities and officially break up the old Sapphire Kingdom. With the split, the Delanian Conclave retreated to Port Talbur. During the War, the port had been fortified to a huge degree, able to resist attack from both land and sea. Here the seat of the Conclave’s power was laid. The Towers of the Guilds The first order of business was establishing a formal ruling structure, once the war council was disbanded. Amongst the more powerful and influential members were guilds, which unable to compete after the recent war, agreed to a peace. Port Talbur saw many enchantments over the years since the War of the Sapphire Throne. The Tower of the Guilds, the seat of the Conclave’s power, was established shortly after the war, while the various colleges came much later under the sponsorships of each guild. Port Talbur and the whole Conclave itself is well known as the center of science in the Isles. Politics A parliament was established between the six wealthiest guilds, each able to send three members to represent them Port Talbur. Twelve lesser guilds were permitted to send a single member each. Finally, all remaining guilds retained the right to petition the parliament. While in theory this seems like it would maintain the status quo and monopolies of the various guilds that hold power, the amount of political manoeuvring – legal and otherwise – has seen often rapid changes in the guilds represented at the Towers of the Guilds. Geography Most of the Delanian Conclave’s land covers coastal areas. Topography Delania has two distinct areas: the coastal waterlines and the forests of the land. The coastal areas vary from rocky terrain to arable land, while the forested areas are notably dense, and pose a known hazard for land bound travellers. Climate Much like the rest of Easor, the Conclave has a temperate climate. Ranging from below freezing in the winter to hot in summer, Delania features a wide amounts of different weathers as the seasons pass. Economy Delania is well known for three things. Firstly, it is the seat of power for many of the guilds that operate through the entire Isles. Secondary, it’s control over Easor goods due to their control of the seas around the island itself. Finally, it is the first point of call for merchants from the east, and the last port before the Perran Ocean and ultimately Forstem. Culture Delania has a rich cultural heritage. Much easier access to educations, from tutoring apprentice smiths and even farmers to much higher level education in science and even the arcane arts, has led to an upsurge in appreciation of artistic pursuits in Delania. Port Talbur itself has a rich bohemian district populated by a rare thing: people whose sole income is the pursuit arts. Military During times of war, Delania has a well established reputation for its use of sell swords and other mercenaries, so much so that a hint of war sees them flocking to the Conclave. In peacetimes, the guilds sponsor various professional units to enforce the law and defend civilians. Of note is the Conclave Navy, one of the largest and certainly the most well trained in the Isles. The Navy forms a lynch pin in Delanian control of the Sapphire Sea. Category:Nations